mrs_jonestoledos_classfandomcom-20200215-history
Lauren Hakim
Ch. 1-10 Theory- Archetypal Upon starting to read the novel, Jane is immediatly noticed to be the Hero. Jane has a unusual birth, is raised by a guardian, leaves her "home", endures hardship, and is courageous and brave through it all. Jane is severely oppressed and also labeled as the outcast. For example, she says, "Reed bullied and punished me; not two or three times in the week, nor once or twice in the day, but continually: every nerve I had feared him" (Brontë 11). Jane also says, "I was a discord in Gateshead Hall: I was like nobody there" (Brontë 18). The devil figure is labeled as Mrs. Reed becuase she constantly treats Jane like she is a nobody and abuses, neglects, and instead of helping her... hurts her. Jane says, "Mrs. Reed soon rallied her spirits: she shook me most soundly, she boxed both my ears, and then left me without a word" (Brontë 36). The mentor-pupil relationship is between Jane and Helen until Helen dies. Helen tells Jane that, "It is not violence that best overcomes hate-- nor vengeance that most certainly heals injury... Read the New Testament, and observe what Christ says" (Brontë 79). Helen is who Jane comes to becuase she knows that she is wise and has good reposnses to troubles. Ch. 11-20 Theory- Archetypal In this next set of chapters, readers see a few new labels. One of them being the star-crossed lovers. This so far is Mr. Rochester and Jane. They are fated to be together, but their very relationship is doomed by the circumstance. Readers are still left hanging though wondering what will happen in the future. As for the situational archetypes, the fog is Jane's uncertainty. She says, "What a consternation of soul was mine that dreary afternoon! How all my brain was in tumult, and all my heart in insurrection! Yet in what darkness, what dense ignorance, was the mental battle fought! I could not answer the ceaseless inward question—why I thus suffered; now, at the distance of—I will not say how many years, I see it clearly" (Brontë 18). Jane begins to question herself at Gateshead and ask the question why me? This uncertainty leads to the crossroads. The crossroads for Jane symbolize Jane's decision to leave Lowood. Also, this is Jane's first time taking control of her life and thinking of her future. The castle is represented by Thornfield. For example, "We were, as I have said, in the dining-room: the lustre, which had been lit for dinner, filled the room with a festal breadth of light; the large fire was all red and clear; the purple curtains hung rich and ample before the lofty window and loftier arch; everything was still, save the subdued chat of Adèle (she dared not speak loud), and, filling up each pause, the beating of winter rain against the panes" (Brontë 179). Thornfield is a strong place of safety for Jane. She has not had one before, so she really thinks of it as her home. The garden, readers can see a little of Jane's happy side is reached and she is content when, "Thornfield Hall was a changed place: no longer silent as a church, it echoed every hour or two to a knock at the door, or a clang of the bell; steps, too, often traversed the hall, and new voices spoke in different keys below; a rill from the outer world was flowing through it; it had a master: for my part, I liked it better" (Brontë 162). Lastly, Heaven and Hell, Jane has not reached her Heaven yet, but for sure her Hell. Her Hell was the red room. Jane gets put in there and says, "I endeavoured to be firm. Shaking my hair from my eyes, I lifted my head and tried to look boldly round the dark room; at this moment a light gleamed on the wall" (Brontë 20). Ch. 21-30 Theory- Archetypal There are many trials in these chapters like the instance that happened on the third floor with Mason, having to face Rochester talk about Blanche Ingram while she is in love with him herself, leaving to go back to Gateshead to see Mrs. Reed before she dies, and more that will be reached soon. Rochester and Jane remain star crossed lovers and Jane, of course, remains the hero and the outcast. Also, Rochester and Jane plan to get married and that marriage is thrown off because a man named Briggs says that Rochester already has a wife who is living. Her name is Bertha who lives on the third floor of Thornfield. Everyone returns to Thornfield and Jane immediately enters into yet another fog. The decision to leave Thornfield and Rochester. Jane says, "I was experiencing an ordeal: a hand of fiery iron grasped my vitals. Terrible moment: full of struggle, blackness, burning! Not a human being that ever lived could wish to be loved better than I was loved; and him who thus loved me I absolutely worshipped: and I must renounce love and idol" (Brontë 435). She also says, "I must leave him, it appears. I do not want to leave him—I cannot leave him" (Brontë 414). Jane wants so badly to stay and everything to work out ok, but she does not know whether to leave Thornfield or not. Jane holds her feelings and morals to high standards and wants the best for everyone. After experiencing the fog and coming to a decision she reaches the crossroads. Jane says, "But the answer my mind gave—“Leave Thornfield at once”—was so prompt, so dread, that I stopped my ears" (Brontë 412). Jane has made her decision and knows that she needs to do the best that she can to carry it out and push through the grief that Rochester will give her. She experiences her fall when she leaves and says, "Gentle reader, may you never feel what I then felt! May your eyes never shed such stormy, scalding, heart-wrung tears as poured from mine. May you never appeal to Heaven in prayers so hopeless and so agonised as in that hour left my lips; for never may you, like me, dread to be the instrument of evil to what you wholly love" (Brontë 443-444). Jane feels so sad because she has left the place that has felt closest to a home for her. She even said to Rochester once, "Wherever you are is my home—my only home" (Brontë 339). Thornfield was her home and now she is on her journey to an unknown place. A place of a new beginning. Jane says, "When I got there, I was forced to sit to rest me under the hedge; and while I sat, I heard wheels, and saw a coach come on. I stood up and lifted my hand; it stopped. I asked where it was going: the driver named a place a long way off, and where I was sure Mr. Rochester had no connections. I asked for what sum he would take me there; he said thirty shillings; I answered I had but twenty; well, he would try to make it do" (Brontë 443). Jane leaves in a coach to the unknown and is able to live at a house that she finds called the Moor House and says, "The more I knew of the inmates of Moor house, the better I liked them" (Brontë 485). There are three siblings that live there named Diana, Mary, and St. John and a person named Hannah who is a servant. Ch. 31-38 Theory- Archetypal To give a quick summary, Jane is offered a job, by St. John, at a school for girls as a governess. She accepts and while she is there she finds out that St. John, Diana, Mary, and herself are all cousins and that she has inherited money. In addition, St. John asks Jane to mary him and says, "we must be married. I repeat it" (Brontë 565). Jane replies and says, "I scorn your idea of love" (Brontë 565). St. John is a missionary and she realizes that by asking her to marry him, he is asking her to be someone that she is not. Not to mention, he is demanding this marriage. Jane also realizes that Rochester is who her heart lies with and will always lie with. A very important event happens when Rochester is depressed. He cries out to Jane and says, "Jane! Jane! Jane" (Brontë 621). Rochester claims that he heard a voice reply the words, "I am coming: wait for me" (Brontë 621). This is very supernatural and God speaks in ways to both Jane and Rochester that leads them both back together. Jane and Rochester have been called star-crossed lovers before and this scene just reinforces it. Rochester and Jane are able to marry now becuase Bertha is dead, she committed suicide. In dealing with St. John, he could be a trickster becuase of the way that he is so two sided. He is known to be a missionary, but at the same time he is manipulative and has this underlying cold side about him. He not only tricks Jane into marrying him, but he tricks the readers into believing in his personality.